The Abusive Boyfriend
by HurricaneSexiness16
Summary: About Fran and Danny's relationship, behind closed doors. Before Fran was a nanny, and even after. What their relationship might've been like, before Fran met Max. Even though, in The Nanny, Fran never got pregnant by Danny. **These are my thoughts of what might've happened, if Fran was to get pregnant at a young age and being abused by Danny, her boyfriend since high school.**


Fran Fine, being the young teenager that she is, was walking in the halls of her school, she was, at the time, dating Danny Imperiali. Her friend Val walked up to her and started chatting with her.

Val: "Hey Fran."

Fran: "Oh, hey Val! What's up?"

Val: "School, classes. How's you and Danny?"

Fran: "Alright, I guess" she sighed. She didn't want to alarm her best friend about what Danny had done to her, ever since they had gotten together. She wears such revealing clothes, but covers up her bruises, cuts, gashes and scars with makeup and concealer. Her life with Danny has been hell, but no one knew about it, except her and Danny, because if he found out she told, she'd get it a lot worse than before.

Later that day, Fran was walking home. Danny was walking the opposite way of Fran and saw her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to an alley.

Fran: "Danny, let me go!" she screamed.

Danny: "Forget about it Fran!" he yelled back at her, pulled her into the alley and practically raped her and beat her. He left her there, passed out on the ground, because of his beatings.

Fran finally wakes up, groggily, she stands up and walks home, trying to keep herself from crying, because of what Danny had done to her.

Fran's mom, Sylvia took a look at her daughter, who was a huge mess and asked her what had happened to her. Fran, being the one to keep her word, didn't say anything and went straight to her room. That night, she cried constantly while she was trying to fall asleep, thinking of the possible things that could happen to her, since Danny had raped her. She thought of having an STD maybe, or even, getting pregnant, when she really wasn't ready to care for a baby.

The next few days, Fran had felt awful and had thrown up constantly, even at school, so when she was coming home from school one day, she stopped by a local market and picked up a pregnancy test and went home, went into the bathroom and took it, waited 5 minutes and the test turned out to be positive, shocked by this, she started to cry hysterically. She thought of everything that would be ruined because of this, being all Danny's fault, but she thought that even though she's young, she'll try her hardest to give her baby the best life that she possibly can.

About 4 months after that, Fran dropped out of high school and went to work at Danny's Bridal Shop, which she wasn't very happy about, because she was working for her abusive boyfriend, whom didn't know about her current condition. She tried to distance herself from him, as much as she could.

Later on, when she turned 19, she and Danny were "pre-engaged" for 3 years, even before she got pregnant. She was, as of right now, 6 months pregnant and actually dumped and fired from her job, because her boyfriend had found another suitable woman to his tastes and likings.

Fran started worked, at 19, being a cosemtics saleswoman. Stepping upon Maxwell Sheffield's door, to sell makeup, she was mistaken as the nanny replacement, by Niles, the butler.

After beginning work at the Sheffield's residence, Fran was at the peak of her pregnancy, being 9 months and 3 days, she was so ready to pop. She and her boss have had such a caring relationship, for the past couple of months, he being the caring, loving, supportive one, of her.

One afternoon, Fran had gone into labor, and had called her boss, to tell him that she had gone into labor and needed his help. He rushed home and went to her side, being more like a boyfriend/husband to her, than her boss, at that moment, she took advantage of it.

After 7 hours of labor, Fran gave birth to a baby girl, whom she named, Abigail Marie. Max, being Fran's employer, took on the job of being Abigail's father and, even though Fran's only been working there for 4-5 months, he actually asked her out, having been in love with her, since he first met eyes with her. They dated for almost a year and a half, before he proposed. Being 20 years old, Fran had accepted Max's proposal and together, they lived a happily life together, while taking care of Abigail and Max's three kids, whom Fran adopted. Soon inviting 2 more lives into the world, Fran had given birth to twins, whom they named, Jonah Samuel and Eve Katherine. They lived happily together and enjoyed their life, being the happiest, close to perfect couple out there, even though, they had their fights and tiffs about some things, they never let each other go. Ever.

**Continuation, coming soon**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own anything else. This is just a fan, having fun, writing about what had come to her mind. Being bored and wanting to have something to write about, thank you. Bye xo** 


End file.
